Top 5
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: People from Animaniacs are going to be singing songs on their top 5. SONGFIC
1. Stevey, come back to me

**By: Dot Warner **

**Song: Stevey (Irwin), come back to me.**

**_Presenting... the wonderful...Dot Warner! Stevey, come back!_**

**_Dot: You know, I miss you so much. All I do is cry inside. Oh, Heaven please, give him one more try! Saw you out have' in fun. You and crocs are never done! You had a good time, noone had the same life. But it's about time that I say: Noone will forget you this way. Yet, I'm the only one that'll stay, yeah, i'll remember, I'll remember, and I'll remember it again! Stevey, come back to me! I didn't want to set you free. Wasn't meant to be. You were happy but now everyone is in a break! Stevey, come back to me! I wish you all the luck you need. This will be, come back! I wanna call, but I can't at all. Cause even than, you would never make it! And when that day, my heart was broken! It might've been a mistake. But, I feel foolish inside. Come back, come back, come back, and come back again! Stevey, come back to me! I didn't want to set you free. Wasn't meant to be. You were happy but now everyone is in a break! Stevey, come back to me! I wish you all the luck you need. This will be, come back! Yes, I definetly miss my guy S. And to let you know, that I thought about ye. Noone acts like they don't care. But we know your job would stop there. And I'm quite upset...cause this is just to wrong. I wish I could pay my sould for all the things that were done. But in the end, that just left one thing. That thing...was me. So, I grieve. Stevey, come back to me! I didn't want to set you free. Wasn't meant to be. You were happy but now everyone is in a break! Stevey, come back to me! I wish you all the luck you need. This will be, come back! _**


	2. Lick the Girl

**By: Rita**

**Song: Lick the Girl**

**_Rita: You can see me...sitting on the other side of the al'. I have noth' in to say, but just try not to get in my way. And you don't know how, you want to make it now, you wanna, lick the girl. I know, he wants me. Look, it him you know he do. Ain't impossinle I like him, too, but he just gotta ask me. Don't move a paw, not a single paw, just go on and lick the girl. Na, na, na, na, na, na, why oh why? Is it that Runt's to shy? He ain't gonna lick the girl! Na, na, na, na, na, na, Ain't that sad? For Runt it's way to bad, he's gonna miss the girl! Now's, his moment. Under the peaceful blue. Pup, you better do it soon, or I'm gonna slap ya! I want flick the tail and I won't move my lips until you lick the girl! Na, na, na, na, na, na, why oh why? Is it that Runt's to shy? He ain't gonna lick the girl! Na, na, na, na, na, na, Ain't that sad? For Runt it's way to bad, he's gonna miss the girl! Na, na, na, na, na, na, he's to scared. He's way unprepared! But go and, lick the girl. Na, na, na, na, na, na why not now! It's always came in howls, you wanna...lick the girl. Na, na, na, na, na, na, sing-a-long! And just walk and down, you really won't know how! You want singing to stay? So you'll have to do what the music say, you wanna lick the girl. You've gotta lick the girl...go on and, lick the girl! (Rita and Runt kiss)_**


	3. When you lost your Lust

**By: Minerva Mink**

**Song: When you lost your Lust!**

**_Minerva Mink: When will I not hear you snore when you sleep close to me? Or hear you so talking in you dreams. Forgive me my insults, but I don't know why. But sometimes, without you it's hard to survive! Cause, when you lost you lust, you got disturbing. And when I made a fuss, I knew you would cry! I can hear you burping, so. I want you to go! Leave me to my life. But when you lost your lust, you made me crazy! And if I dared to talk, I think you would fly! Can't see me say no,no,no...why won't you go! Get out of my life. Your hair (fur) was my blanket, your tears were my why. I dried them away when cried. The bad times recently we've been through the most... you make me fall when I'm proud! Cause, when you lost you lust, you got disturbing. And when I made a fuss, I knew you would cry! I can hear you burping, so. I want you to go! Leave me to my life. But when you lost your lust, you made me crazy! And if I dared to talk, I think you would fly! Can't see me say no,no,no...why won't you go! Get out of my life. And, when you lost your lust, I knew you hated me! And when I ripped my hair, I swear I could die! If you wanted me to chillax, than why not a bath! You, the nuences of my stride..._**


	4. You're Standing Right Next Beside Me!

**Song: You're Standing Right Next Beside Me**

**By: Yakko Warner**

**_Yakko: Lady, let's go on a journey. Have you noticed slightily we've been having the same that's that're true? Mazing, that we are a gazing. Please, don't let your guard down even though you're standing right next beside me! _**

**_You can stay in the same scene with me. When you're leaving, I stop in a freeze. Thought I could face the truth, but I can't no longer...Cuz now I'm wrong. You think I'll handle anything...but please don't be afraid!_**

**_Lady, let's go on a journey. Have you noticed slightily we've been having the same that's that're true? Mazing, that we are a gazing. Please, don't let your guard down even though you're standing right next beside me! YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT NEXT BESIDE ME!!!!!_**


End file.
